littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
I Saw What You Did!
I Saw What You Did! is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 25th case of the game. It is the first case set in Elmville. Plot During opening sequence of Elmville, the high school student Nancy Langenkamp (portrayed by scream queen Agrafena Emshwiller) receives a call from her boyfriend Kevin Coleman (portrayed by Chandler Riggs), who make a prank on her by pretended that he hacking on her computer and threaten her to launch the scareware and she have 24 hours only to live. Nancy freaks out, but when she discovered that Kevin fooled her, she yelled at him, threaten him to call the police and hang up. Kevin tries to make another prank on her, but she did not respond. At night, Kevin attempt to call Nancy on Cloudyp, but he got blocked and the message said that she had broken up from him for playing a prank. Before he try to call her out on message, the computer screen goes blue screen of death and realize that someone hacked his computer, El Terror tells him that she ruined him for playing a prank on her before Kevin breaks the computer, crying and mumbling himself until he falls asleep in the desk. He dreams that he witnessing a dead bodies and turns around to see the grotesque creature lunges at him. Kevin wakes up screaming, but was stabbed through his eyes to death. Next day, Nancy goes to see Kevin as she still believed that she have breakup to apologizes him, but she only to found Kevin's body and screams in horror, followed by NightTerror's bloodcurdling scream emitted from the victim's computer screen. Later, Mandy and the player went to Elmville to investigate the Russian mafia influence on the industrial zones. After janitor Carl Shuttleworth allowed them to enter, they found the body of Kevin Coleman (from opening sequence) stabbed through the eyes with a candlestick. The five people were labelled as suspects: Carl Shuttleworth (janitor), Leonid Sokolsky (factory worker), Nancy Langenkamp (victim's girlfriend), Hal Lusher (prisoner), and Keira McDowell (mine worker). While searching for evidences, Mandy and the player goes to factory yard to figure out about the dream-hunting serial killer known as Dream Eater. She found the crystal ball in which belong to unnamed fortune teller. Suddenly, the Dream Eater rises his claws and Mandy screams as it about to attack her. But the player push it and falls down, presumably died. Mandy become frightened of the monster and decided to head back to the department to make sure that no police will be harmed. Mid-investigation, the team caught Hal Lusher after he escaped and hid in a gold mine. Later, they stopped a mutiny at the prison. The team then collected enough evidence to arrest victim's girlfriend Nancy Langenkamp for the murder. After denying involvement, Nancy admitted to the crime. She stabs Kevin through his eyes with a candlestick because the dream-hunting creature blackmailed her into believing that Kevin played a prank on her and threatened to kill her if she did not kill him. She sneaked Kevin's room at night to make sure Carl will not notice her. She then stabbed Kevin's eyes when he wakes up screaming to silence him, pretended that Dream Eater warns the other people that it will comes back to hunt their dreams. As Nancy refused to give further details and was tried as an adult, Judge Hans sentenced her to 15 years in jail. During The Haunted Dreamer (1/6), Mandy and the player interrogated Russian worker Leonid Sokolsky about the Russian mafia. Since he revealed nothing, the team investigated the factory yard and found a threat message addressed to Nancy. Per Bryon, it contained the orders to kill Kevin and mentioned that more people's dreams were haunted. Nancy then said that she had a list of every workers cooperating with the Russians, which they found in Hal's cell. With the help of Sheriff Griffin, the corrupt workers were arrested, a new warden was named and Angélica Lapthorne was finally relocated to Elmville. After Jason and the player saved Leonor's reputation from Kenny Krugger's rumors, the team decided to investigate if the Russians or Dream Eater had more influence in Elmville. Per Bryon's advice, the team continued their research at Springwall Town to watch the Elmville Lightning basketball team's match before attend dog pageant. Summary Victim *'Kevin Coleman' Murder Weapon *'Candlestick' Killer *'Nancy Langenkamp' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Ramos gin fizz. *The suspect is Christian. *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect has green eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Ramos gin fizz. *The suspect is Christian. *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect has mud stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Ramos gin fizz. *The suspect is Christian. *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect has green eyes. *The suspect has mud stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is Christian. *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect has green eyes. *The suspect has mud stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is Christian. *The suspect is right-handed. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Ramos gin fizz. *The killer is Christian. *The killer is right-handed. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer has mud stain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Haunted Dreamer (1/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Trivia The title of this case may be a reference to the 1965 horror-thriller film of the same name. Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Elmville Category:Copyrighted Images